A Savage Flash
by TheRae1
Summary: a veshion of flash is brought from the multiverse by Vandal Savage while the real Flash is shiped to an unknown world.  DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN NOTHING  my life so sad :


And than there was two.  
you make it sound us if there dead.  
well mabey they are.  
there not.  
and how do you know that.  
becuase they wernt even ther heartly.  
soooo dosnt mean it couldnt happen.  
your crazy.  
so are you.  
james james james now your just being negative.  
no im not yes you are

no im not snaped james not any more im good now my heads clear iv gone strait.  
why are we even talking like were stll rouges were nt we havent spoken to them in years guss your right. force of habitt i guss in this kind of situathion.

what kind of siuathion this has never happend before hartley.

aaa.. well... there was the time and before hartley could finish a voice from across the room abrubtly shouted will you to PLEASE... stop arguing like an old married couple and shut up for just one minute while I try and figue a way out of this. or you could make yourselves usefull and try and help.

alright helping it is than exclaimed james (  
in a rather sarcastic tone) we could always. you know, use are super powers and bust out.

aaa... james we dont have any superpowers.

I know that Heartley it called sarcasim.

Ok enogh helping already you to are completely useless

WOW Flash. someones a little grumpy today said hartley

I have my reasons exclaimed Flash

meaning said james awating an anwser from the ever so grumpy scarlet speedster.

meaning its none of yor buisness snaped the speedster.

well youve certenly changed said james.  
i mean different attitude diffrent suit differ..he contiued on before he was inturupted by a voice from above.

A different Flash exclaimed the grugh looking man.  
( he was tall wearing rugged old a black suit and scruffed dress shoes he was tall with long black hair and beard and dark brown eyes when he spoke it threw shiver down your spine there was somthing about him. something familer but i just couldnt place it. usaly im quick to do this.  
hell im quick doing anything really. but somthigh about him just dosnt sit right in my gut.

My name is Vandall Savage spoke the man ( and than it hit me like a canon to a wall valdall Savage the imortal cave man hell bent on ruleing the world I havent seen him in years. Well not him exatly But the Vandall Savage from were I come from.

what do you want? barked james

nothing that concerns you.  
your being here was a mistake by an unrelyable employ of mine.  
looking to the stairs were he had enterd to one of two tall men standing guard.  
beconing them down. take care of these two they are of no use to me.

hey watch it yelled hartley.  
and what do you mean take care of us the two yelled us the men took the two stugaling x rouges up the stairs.

what do you want savage ( I mean what dose he want why bring me here why not just take this worlds flash.  
I need you. responded savage stareing at the red figue restreained before him.

What said flash in a slightly nevous voice

I need you help

why the hell woul I help you.

Becuase I can help you. we need eachother.

for what?

well.. paused savage I need somthing an artifact a meteorite to be more spasific. it was lost from me years ago until i finaly maneged to trace it back to and old museum But..

Im not going to ask again savage why did you bring me to this universe?  
and why the hell should i help you?

I was just getting to that before you so rudely inturupted me. now as I was saying there was only one problem there was an earth quke there a few years back and its buried under tons of rubble and debreis. thats were you come in it would take months to dig it all out on my own.

so you want me to dig it out for you. percisley and in return I will return you to your universe. thats why i switched this worlds Flash for you ther was no reason for him to cooperate.

so do we have a deal.

(I dont tust him but seing as I dont have many other opthions)  
Fine

good. jackson. savage called to one of the guards who had returnd.  
unlock his chains he has agreed to help.

Thats what he thinks I know better than to trust vandal savage.  
but the only thing I can think of to do is go along with for now.

(20 minutes later locathion old museum {or at least whats left of it}  
so where do I start? asked Flash.

Over savage to what looked like to be a rather lage mountain of rocks with such remains to indecate it was once a lage building made of stone.  
you should start diging there sugested savage

or flash replied I could do this

do wha.. and before Vandal could finish Flash had already vibrated through.

that probably gave him a surprise unlike this worlds flash I can control the vibrathions of my molecules so I can pass through solid objects without disrupting there molecular make up causing them to explode.  
Now all I have to do is find that rock.  
shouldnt be that hard its only burried under a million other rocks

or it could be right in front of me Flash sid to himself looking at a the rock before him this one was diffrent from the others it had small bits of silver in it and it was black unlike the white stone used to construct the building.

and without further thought he picked it up and vibrated back through the wall of with he enterd.

Iv got your meteor Savage no send me back.

give me the meteor first replied savage.

And before either one of them could speak another word a blinding light from above blanketed the sky followed by an ear piercing crack. ten times louder than lighting

and from the light a red blur shot out slowing down enough to speak to savage only saying you wouldnt believe the kind of day iv had.

You shouted savage with rage I sent you to another universe how could you have possibly returnd.

easy spoke the Flash the real flash its only the multiverse not that mutch diffrent from this one all I had to do was find and he did the the first time its happend.

Can that portal or light or whatever it is take me back to my world asked the Flash holding the meteor.

of course spoke the real scalet speedster doors still open all you have to do is give me that rock.

Nooooo screamd savage in great rage diving for the rock.

with no troble the speedster avoided the attack

and ran through the vortex meteor still in hand.

savage followd this acthion diving through the vortex unknowing the meteor caused some kind of chain reacthion forceing the vortex to close behind them letting the speedster return to his dimenshion but sending savage to some unknown world.

the real flash tried to intervine but did not take the risk of getting stuck in some unknown univese after spending three months away from his home.  
a small detail he had left out while telling of his return that some dimeshions in the multiverse dont always work on the same frequency causis differnt time lines to take effect making three months in the other Flashs world only three hours in his own.  



End file.
